


She Has a Planner (Election Edition)

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of She Has A Plan(ner), for bsg_remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has a Planner (Election Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Has A Plan(ner)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17115) by Millari. 



Like everyone else, Tory Foster didn’t have much to her name, just the things she had with her on the day of the attacks. Tory thanked the Lords of Kobol constantly that she’d had her Blackberry on her that day.

Working for a woman like Roslin was practically impossible without some kind of planner. For a society of only a few thousand people, there was a lot to do, a lot more than she would have expected. She didn’t know how Billy did it. Her calendar was already full for the entire time up to the election. She needed her Blackberry just to keep her head on straight.

 

“Tory, what do I have on tap for today? Please tell me I can kick my feet up and relax,” said Laura Roslin.

“Not today Madame President,” replied Tory. Tory pulled up the day’s schedule on her Blackberry. “You’ve got a press conference at 9, quorum meeting at 10:30, lunch and military debriefing with Admiral Adama at noon, another quorum meeting at 2, then a personal appearance on the Zephyr at 5.”

“Gods I’ll be relieved when this election is over,” said Laura.

Tory didn’t mention the other item she had in her calendar, probably the most important one of the day.

• Meeting with Tigh. About Plan “Peacock Throne.”

Backup plan or not, Tory Foster was not one to go unprepared.

 

“I might not like the woman, but I’d rather have her as President than that idiot Baltar,” said Tigh, at their secret lunchtime meeting. A woman named Lieutenant Dualla was present as well. Tigh had vouched for her when she’d arrived, but Tory made a personal note to have her checked out anyway.

“Just make sure you pick the right ship. I don’t want us getting caught,” added Tigh.

Tory noted it on her planner:

• Note to self: leave Astral Queen votes as is

“We’re going to the Zephyr this afternoon,” said Tory. “I can do a once-over of voter sympathies there and see if that ship would work.”

“Good,” replied Tigh. “Shaking hands and kissing babies, people love that kind of crap.”

“You got things handled on your end?” asked Tory.

“All ready for election day,” said the woman Dualla.

“Good,” replied Tory. “Better that you don’t tell me what exactly you’re doing- that way I can’t implicate you if someone finds out. Got it?”

“Oh don’t you worry,” said Tigh. “If you had any idea of the secrets we keep around here, you wouldn’t doubt us for a second.”

 

Election Day. Dualla had thankfully checked out as far as her sources could tell, and things had gone well with Roslin’s appearance the Zephyr. Tory had stayed up all night preparing the altered Zephyr ballots and shoving them into a box, which had very discreetly made it to Colonel Tigh this morning. Now all she could do was wait.

Most of the day would just be filled with milling about and waiting for election results to come in. But Tory had a few personal reminders on her Blackberry that she’d saved for the day, password protected of course.

• If Roslin behind in tally, GO on Peacock Throne.  
• Tigh secure line: Galactica patch, ext. 22950

Optimism wasn’t exactly a luxury she could afford. She liked Roslin as President, and hell, she liked her job too damn much, busy as it was. If she believed in the Gods at all, she might have even said a prayer.

 

The day after elections, Tory had nearly thrown her Blackberry at the wall. Thankfully she didn’t, as it’d be a bitch to find a replacement. Instead she apologized to it and threw a coffee mug at the wall instead.

Tory looked at her agenda for the day.

• Celebrate

“So much for that,” Tory thought. Tory decided to amend her list.

 ~~• Celebrate~~  
• Find out who discovered the plot and kick his or her ass.  
• Drink. Heavily.

After today, her calendar was going to be a lot emptier. At least her Blackberry had a solitaire app.


End file.
